After The Battle Rex X Pyra
by ThornIsSpicy
Summary: I usually don't write mature stories, and this will most likely be my only time on this app. I was dared by a friend to make this, so its not meant to be taken seriously, and it is lacking that extra touch of polish I usually give to stories. So, don't take this seriously. And, if you're a child, please ignore this fanfiction, it's too mature for you.


So, this will probably be my only story here. I usually write normal, clean stuff somewhere else, but today I was dared to write a "spicy" fanfiction between Rex and Pyra from Xenoblade Chronicals by a friend ;)

 ** _WARNING: THIS IS MATURE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK._**

"Pyra! I need your help!"

Pyra stared off into space in the midst of a battle, not giving power to Rex's blade.

She came back to her senses, blushing.

"I, I, uhh... I'm--I'm coming Rex!"

Finally, the battle ended. The beast let out its final moan of suffering. Pyra's shoulders eased up, knowing she saved Rex. She hated watching him go into battle, with the opportunity to get injured.

Pyra: "...R-Rex... there's something I need to tell you..."

She blushed, hyperventilating in between words.

Rex twisted around, glaring into her eyes.

Rex: "What is it, Pyra?"

She cringed, her heart feeling swollen up. She studied his complexion, taking her time to speak.

Pyra: "I... Ha... Hate seeing you go into battle..."

Rex stared at her, confused at her statement.

Rex: "Why's that?"

Pyra: "I think I... I... I love y... you, Rex."

Rex gasped, his legs turned to jelly, listening to Pyra speak. He blushed, and walked closer to Pyra.

Rex: "Pyra... I feel the same way..."

They both sighed in relief and embarrassment, and wrapped their arms around each other, standing there hugging for what felt like ages as their love surged through their veins.

~~

Later that day

~~

Moonlight had fallen over the land, crushing out the sunlight, as Rex and Pyra made their way to an inn inside the town walls. The lady running the front desk stared deeply at Rex and Pyra, standing extremely close to each other.

Lady "I assume you two want the 'special' room?"

She giggled, handing them a key to get into their room.

Rex and Pyra sped down the halls to their room, walking into the dimly lit room. The breeze cooled them down, putting their muscles to rest.

In the center of the room sat a well-made two-person bed.

They both took off their weapons, and laid down on opposite sides of the bed, too scared to turn to each other.

They both were breathing heavily, pressing against opposite sides of the bed of one another.

That was when Pyra sat her hand on Rex's side, making him flinch. She rolled him onto his back, and lightly sat on his stomach. She lowered her head, making their lips come in contact. Rex wrapped his arms around her body as they kissed, lowering his hand down to her rear.

Pyra weakly lifted her head, watching Rex's deep eyes.

Her face turned bright red as she was shocked with what she'd done.

Pyra: "I... I love you, Rex..."

Rex smiled, looking lower from her eyes. He put his hands on her waist, and then raised them higher, taking off her breastplate and moving it off the bed, exposing her entire waist.

She groaned in shock and enjoyment, as he stripped Rex's shirt off of him. Rex put his hands on her breasts, and continued to kiss her. Pyra, feeling happy and excited, took her panties off of herself, leaving her entire body naked. And then she pulled Rex's pants off him, letting out his erected dick.

She crawled down the bed, and put her lips around it, moving up and down his shaft, and then continuing to lick it. She repeated this process multiple times, sending pleasure storming through Rex.

Rex spat out his words between breaths

Rex: "I love you... So god damn much..."

Pyra crawled back up, sliding open her legs, revealing an opening between them. Rex gasped as Pyra lowered herself onto his cock, as she moaned in both pain and pleasure. She raised herself up on it, and lowered herself back down, and kept speeding up. Rex lashed out in enjoyment, feeling this happen. She kept speeding up, her moans making Rex treasure this feeling more. Then, finally, Rex had a warm feeling surging through his crotch. Pyra kept going, and Rex let the feeling out, as cum drizzled out of Pyra's vagina. She grunted in pleasure, finally releasing herself from Rex. They laid down by each other, Pyra putting her arms onto Rex's chest and kissing him goodnight on the cheek as she praised that it would all happen again sometime soon in their journey.

 **-Main Quest**

 **·Fuck Pyra**

 **COMPLETE**


End file.
